Trapped!
by swimmurgirl
Summary: ...on hiatus... the Enterprise crew is trapped in the 21st century! How will they survive and get back to their time using 2005 technology?
1. Default Chapter

**Summary:** The Enterprise crew gets stuck in the 21st century! How will they cope and how will they get back to their century using our technology? (It's humor, but if people want romance, I can do that)

**Author's Notes: **I know I write Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction but I also love Enterprise and decided to start writing when I heard they were canceling the show so…on with the fic!

"We've lost hull plating sir!" Malcolm said. Enterprise had run into some Klingon battle cruiser while exploring new territory.

"Photonic torpedoes, full spread!" Archer ordered, rising up from his chair.

"It's no use sir, I can't penetrate their shields!" Malcolm responded. He frantically scanned over the Klingon ships, looking for a good target.

"Captain, a mysterious disturbance has originated 400 km from our position," T'Pol said.

"What is it?" Archer walked behind T'Pol's seat.

"It appears to be a sub-space distortion. A wormhole of some sorts," she responded.

"Travis, take us in," Archer commanded.

"But sir…" he started to protest.

"That wormhole might be our only hope," Archer said. Just then, a shot hit the bridge, as if to prove his point. "Take us in."

"Aye aye sir," Travis doubtfully said.

Enterprise soared towards the wormhole, narrowly missing the Klingon ships.

"100 km sir," Travis said. "50….20…..10…5…we're in."

Enterprise started to rock, speeding forward like they were the cork shot out of a bottle. Just as quickly as the ride had begun, it stopped.

"Sir, that's Earth!" Malcolm said in awe.

"What are we doing here?" Travis asked.

"Get a transport team assembled and get down there. Find out if everything's all right," Archer ordered.

1 hour later, 6 people materialized out of nowhere in an empty park. Archer, T'Pol, Trip, Hoshi, Malcolm, and Travis stretched and examined their surroundings.

"Cap'n, I'm pretty sure this isn't Earth," Trip stated.

"What makes you think that?" Archer asked.

Trip pointed to a parking lot across the street. "You see those, umm…. 'cars' over there?" he said.

"Yes?" T'Pol responded demurely.

"I know for a fact that Earth outlawed cars in 2089," he said. "They were too harmful to the ozone layer with the dangerous gasses they produced."

"He's right," Malcolm said. "This definitely isn't Earth in 2154."

"Arghh!" Travis exclaimed. "You mean we're in the middle of **another **time travel adventure?"

"It would appear so," T'Pol said, keeping her calm in the middle of a crisis.

"Split up and meet at these coordinates in 2 hours," Archer ordered, transferring the information to their padds. "Try to be there on time," he said, staring hard at Trip.

"What?" he asked. "Why does everyone always look at me strangely?"

Everybody else rolled their eyes.

At the prearranged time, the Enterprise crew met at the location which just happened to be…..Starbucks Coffee.

"Why are we here?" Travis asked, staring around at all the customers. He was well aware that they were still wearing their blue Enterprise uniforms and really stuck out among all the people dressed in jeans and tee shirts.

"This is…er…was a Starfleet contact center," Hoshi explained. "But now it's a local shop where citizens can go to entertain themselves and get coffee.

Here, Trip brightened. "Did you say coffee?" he asked. "I'm getting one!" He quickly exited their booth and walked towards the counter.

"Commander," T'Pol said. "It would not be wise to draw attention to yourself." The warning was lost on Trip as he strode towards the bar.

"Hey sir, can I have a cuppa coffee?" he asked.

The owner gave Trip's uniform a quick once over before grudgingly handing him a cup. Satisfied, Trip walked back to the table.

Archer cleared his throat. "Now that we all have our beverages," here Trip grinned over his cup, "let us continue with our briefing. Did anyone find out what year this is?" he asked.

"I did sir," Hoshi responded. "We were right in thinking that this is not 2154. In fact, it is 2005."

Stunned silence fell over the crew.

"2005?" they all screamed.

To Be Continued

Yay! Chapter 1 done! Now I know it probably wasn't the most exciting chapter ever, but it will get better! I promise!

padds, you know, those little hand-held computers they have…..

don't own, please don't sue


	2. Fast Food

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, stupid UPN for canceling the show…..don't forget to vote for your favorite episode at Also, thank you to Luna! My first reviewer of this story!

**Begin the fic:**

"2005!" the crew screamed.

"What? They haven't developed laser cannons yet!" Malcolm said.

"We haven't even begun to discover other worlds!" Hoshi shouted.

"They didn't even have warp 1!" Trip protested.

"They barely even put a shuttle on Mars!" Travis said.

"The Vulcan High Command had not taken an interest in Earth yet," T'Pol stated.

"Starfleet hadn't even been founded!" Archer said, tears in his eyes.

The entire Enterprise crew looked at each other.

"Ahhh!"

**at the Pentagon**

"Sir, there's something you'll want to see." A young soldier approached his commanding officer. "It came in half an hour ago," he said.

The admiral gazed at the picture. It showed a starship positioned in orbit. What interested the admiral the most was the array of weapons the ship appeared to have.

"Major, contact the President. I have something that he'll want to know," the admiral said.

**back at starbucks**

"What are we gonna to do?" Trip asked. The crew had calmed down after their initial outburst and were now trying to formulate a plan.

"First thing, we'll want to get out of these uniforms," Travis said. "I mean, everybody already thinks that we're some sort of circus freaks."

Everybody but T'Pol nodded in agreement.

"What is a circus freak?" she asked as politely as she could.

**the white house**

"Mr. President, there's an urgent call on the red line!" the secretary of the president said. The president picked up the phone to find a Russian on the other end.

"I trust you have noticed the mysterious object floating in space?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," the President responded. "My satellites picked up an hour ago."

"And how do I know that you didn't send it to destroy my country?" the Russian asked. "From the looks of those weapons, they probably could."

"Please sir," the president said. "I know exactly what this is."

**at a local outlet**

T'Pol and Hoshi emerged from the clothes store. They had just finished purchasing new clothes to blend into the women from the 21st century. Hoshi wore a mini skirt and a long sleeved top while T'Pol wore black jeans and a hot pink shirt. The pink had been Hoshi's idea, as had the hat they had bought to cover T'Pol's Vulcan ears.

After arriving at the local McDonald's they looked around for the guys. Eventually, they saw them. Archer, Trip, Travis, and Malcolm all wore blue jeans and different colored t-shirts. After the brief greetings, they turned and entered the McDonald's for lunch.

When it was time to order, Archer stepped forward. "Hi, I'll have a Double Quarter Pounder and…."

"Mc Chicken Salad," Malcolm responded.

"The biggest burger you can get me, with the works," ordered Trip.

"I think I'll have a plain hamburger," said Travis.

"A Happy Meal for me!" chirped Hoshi.

"T'Pol?" Archer asked. "Do you want a cheeseburger?"

T'Pol tried to collect herself. "What is a cheeseburger?" she asked.

Ignoring the stare of the cashier, Archer ordered her a meal with a burger, french fries and chicken nuggets.

When their order was ready, they sat down at a table. Everybody but T'Pol dug in quickly.

"Am I supposed to eat this?" she asked, poking at her cheeseburger with disdain.

"Come on T'Pol, you can't tell me you've never heard of fast food!" Trip exclaimed.

"No," T'Pol answered. Standing a french fry on end she asked, "What's so speedy about it?" watching it flop down to the table.

"I know!" Trip said. "I'll get you an ice cream! Everybody loves ice cream!"

Walking back up to the register, he asked, "Can I have two ice cream cones?" he asked.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" the employee asked.

Trip hesitated. Knowing T'Pol and what he knew about the Vulcans in general, he'd be best off ordering… "One chocolate and one vanilla please."

Walking back to the table, he handed T'Pol the vanilla ice cream cone, keeping the chocolate one for himself.

T'Pol looked at the ice cream in her hand. "How am I supposed to eat this?" she asked.

"Oh, it's easy," Trip said. Licking the ice cream he held, he grinned at T'Pol's startled expression. "That's how you eat ice cream!"

Licking the ice cream as she had seen Trip do, T'Pol hesitantly rolled the flavor around in her mouth. The crew watched her with baited breath.

"This is," she said opening her eyes. "Good."

The Enterprise crew smiled.

**at the white house**

The President turned around his swivel chair. "Yes?" he asked.

"Sir, we've had fragments of the ship carbon dated," the admiral said.

"And?" the President prompted.

"We couldn't get a reading sir," the admiral responded. "The carbon molecules don't line up correctly."

"What do you know?" the President asked, exasperated.

"That ship definitely isn't from the present or the past," the admiral stated.

"I know that!" the President exclaimed. "Why am I paying you to do this if I could just figure it out myself?"

"Sir, some of our officers have a theory……well, just a theory really……but,"

"Get to the point already!" the President ground his teeth together in frustration.

"All right," the admiral relented. "We believe that this space ship is from the future."

**end of chapter**

Sorry it was short, but it's an update. I have to keep reminding myself that Enterprise has way less fans than Yu-Gi-Oh and I have to be patient waiting for reviews. Speaking of reviews, please press the "go" button down there if you want more story! Don't worry, the little box won't kill you and it will make me happy! Again thanks to Luna, the first reviewer!


	3. Help Wanted

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 3! Enough said. Thank you to my lovely reviewer for pointing out the fact that there was no money in the 22nd century. I wasn't sure until they showed Storm Front II again and Archer told Alicia Travers that there are no wars or money. Also, I saw the Star Trek movie First Contact for the first time and Picard says there's no money so...thank you! How the Enterprise crew gets money will be explained this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Trek: Enterprise or any of the companies/organizations I mention in this fic.

oooooooooooooooo

After eating their food, Archer turned to look back at the crew. "Bad news," he said.

"What is it Cap'n?" Trip asked. "Is there a reason we're here? Are we under attack? Do we have a mission to complete?"

"Not exactly," Archer said.

"Well, what is it then?" Travis asked.

Archer put his head in his hands. "We're out of money," he whispered.

"Out of money? How can we be out of money?" Travis exclaimed.

"Thanks to Commander Tucker and his massive appetite," Malcolm muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, Trip overheard. "What did you say Malcolm?" he asked dangerously.

"Nothing Commander," Malcolm responded innocently.

"If you're saying that it's my fault we're out of money, just remember that if I wasn't here we wouldn't have any money in the first place!" Trip said.

"And where did you get that again?" Hoshi asked, a wry smile on her face.

"It was my collection!" he stated proudly.

"You collected money?" Travis asked in disbelief.

"Well, it doesn't matter because it's all gone now!" Trip countered. "It's not like any of you thought that we needed to bring some." Glancing over at T'Pol, he noticed the Vulcan deeply studying a newspaper.

"Captain," she said. "I have just discovered an intriguing document that may be the answer to our current situation."

The entire Enterprise crew glanced over towards her and examined the title. It was turned to the help wanted section.

"Do you need money?" Travis read.

"And want to get it quickly and easily..." Trip continued.

"If so, then come to..." Hoshi took up the narrative.

"1310 Bruneski Street," Archer finished.

"This could be the solution we need!" Malcolm exclaimed joyously.

"Good job T'Pol," Archer complemented his officer.

"All right, let's go!" Trip shouted. Pausing, he turned back towards the rest of the group. "How do we get there?"

"I remember reading something in school about transportation in the early 21st century," Malcolm said. "I even did a report for my Culture and Civilizations class but I've forgotten most of it."

"How much do you remember?" Archer inquired.

Malcolm shook his head. "Not enough to get us around the city," he responded. "However I do remember something about a public transport that went around the entire area..."

"Right then," Archer nodded. "We're walking."

"What?" Trip exclaimed.

"Trip, you've walked a lot farther than the few kilometers the Captain is suggesting," Travis pointed out.

"Unless you have a way to get there," Archer smirked.

"Fine," Trip grumbled. And with that, the Enterprise crew set off on their latest adventure, the quest to find a job.

**---at the white house---**

"Mr. President, the data has been confirmed," the admiral reported.

"And?" the president prompted.

"The spaceship is from the future," he confirmed. "Though we have no idea how it got here."

"Never mind," the president interrupted. "You are dismissed."

Turning to face the window, he smirked. _"My time will come,"_ he thought. _"Just you wait Archer. I'm coming for you."_

**---at 1310 Bruneski Street---**

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Archer asked in despair. Behind him, the crew had collapsed into orange plastic chairs, rubbing their feet.

"Sorry," the secretary shook her long blond locks. "But without references, there's no way you can get any other jobs. Here's a list of the ones available."

Taking the pamphlets from the secretary, he walked back to the rest of the crew. "All right," Archer said. "Here's a record of all the jobs we can get. I want you to split up into groups of two and go to one of these coordinates to complete your mission. Don't forget, the more money we get, the sooner we'll be able to figure out how to get home."

Everyone nodded, and then walked out in different directions.

**----With Trip and Malcolm----**

"About 20 more meters, Commander," Malcolm said, holding a PADD in front of his face.

"All right," Trip said absentmindedly, kicking up loose gravel on the sidewalk.

"Commander, I would really appreciate it if you would focus," Malcolm replied. "We're in the middle of an important situation and you really need your concentration."

"Fine," Trip responded.

They finally arrived at their destination which happened to be: Baskin Robbins.

"We're here," Malcolm sighed. "Now time to get down to business."

After getting into the uniform which consisted of a white collared shirt, tan colored pants and a green apron, Trip and Malcolm were ready to work. Armed with their ice cream spoons, they watched apprehensively as a group of children came charging in.

"You know, I'd rather take on the Xindi than these kids," Trip muttered out of the side of his mouth before beginning to serve ice cream.

**----With Hoshi and T'Pol----**

"Yes, my name is Hoshi and this is T'Pol," Hoshi explained to the old woman.

"Two new workers for the center!" she crowed. "Oh, this is a glorious day! Bless my bottom dollar, this is a wonderful day!"

T'Pol raised her eyebrow, the Vulcan equivalent of an odd glance. Hoshi shrugged in response, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Here you are dearies," she said, handing them their nametags. "Welcome to the Happy Day Care!"

Beckoning them to follow her, the old woman led them down a long hallway. "You'll be working with the kindergarteners today," she explained. "Lunch time is at 12:00 and you can leave at 4." And with that, she walked away.

Pushing open the door, Hoshi and T'Pol walked into the classroom. Noticing their arrival, the teacher stood up. She was a young woman with brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Miss Applegate," she greeted them quickly. "I'm the teacher for this room – no Jeffrey, don't touch that!" she told one of the kids. Turning back to them, she said, "I'm so glad you're here, it's been chaos ever since my old assistants left. I'll introduce you to the children in a minute."

Finally, all the kids were gathered in a circle on the floor. "Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new teaching assistants!" Miss Applegate said. "This is Tisha and this is Holly!"

T'Pol and Hoshi glanced at each other, then looked down at their nametags. The old woman had confused their names and so now T'Pol's tag read Tisha and Hoshi's read Holly. Hoshi bit her lip and T'Pol narrowed her eyes.

"Now we're going to have free time!" Miss Applegate continued. "I'll be doing the jump rope, Tisha will be doing the painting, and Holly will be reading a story."

Immediately, everyone scrambled into action. Hoshi walked towards a bookshelf while Miss Applegate headed outside. Passing by T'Pol, she whispered, "Just let them finger paint and make sure they don't get out of control."

"Understood," T'Pol responded. And with that, she headed towards the tiny table.

**----With Archer and Travis----**

"Captain, what's our assignment?" Travis asked.

Archer paused dramatically. "We're supposed to organize files at a local office," he read off his PADD.

"Do you know what that means?" he responded.

"Actually, I don't," Archer admitted. "But this is 2005. How bad can it be?"

The heavens, as if hearing his words, decided to start a little trouble.

"Yech!" Archer screamed. "What is this?"

"Captain?" Travis asked, turning around. "Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay!" Archer said, holding up his foot. "Look at this!"

Travis, who had walked forwards, recoiled at the smell. "That's fresh!" he stated, holding his nose.

"It's disgusting!" Archer exclaimed, trying to wipe his foot on the sidewalk.

A grin spread over Travis' face. "You're telling me that Porthos never..."

"Well, no," he admitted. "But it's not the same!"

"Yeah," Travis said skeptically, starting to walk again.

"Lieutenant Maywhether, get back here!" Archer ordered. When receiving no response, he started to hobble after Travis on one foot, occasionally scraping the other one against the curb.

ooooooooooooo

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I think I'm going to end it here even though I didn't get Archer and Travis to their jobs yet. (In case anyone was wondering, Archer stepped in a pile of dog poo.) Please read and review and celebrate the last few weeks of Enterprise!


End file.
